Two Wrongs Never Make Right
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Haruka lost everything and he wants pay back.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I need get this out of my head because it has been haunting me lately since I start my first crossover with Teen Wolf and Vampire Knight. I hope you guys like this and I only own the daughter of Sterek and the son of KaZe.**

**/**

I clearly remember what happen the day of the fire. I was locked in my room I was scared so I hide in the closet I could hear my mother's scream I could hear my father shouting at vampires to call fire department. What happened next surprise both my parents and myself when the fire was put out I wasn't touch by flames. During the scaving of our burn house my father found red piece of cloth he and my mother had argument at that time I was too little to know why. Father ran off my mother pick me up and follows after him. We made to fairly large manor like ours Father was yelling at older man he had stubble and red eyes. At front door stood another man he had honey eyes and he was younger than man with red eyes. My mother try to reason with Father, but it got worse my father declare war at them. Then it happen the stubble man launch his attack on my mother, but my father sacrifice himself. My mother lost it and ran past the stubble man and kill honey eye man with fatal strike in the heart. Then we ran faster since the stubble man howl in agony and more wolves were on our tail. My mother ran to cliff and jump tucking me close to her, and we teleport back home our home were vampires rule the night.

Years after my father's death my mother lost her mind claiming she still see Father. The Hunter Society and The Vampire Council grew more concerned about my mother mental health and they thought it was best to put her down before she got worse. By the time they made their descion it was too late my mother killed entire city with her fangs, sword, and The Bloody Rose. Yagari was the one to kill her. I can still smell my mother blood on the day she was killed. Aunt Yuuki took me out and I know it was the night my mother will be put to death. We came home early and I ran to my mother room to see two hunters holding down my mother and Yagari holding her Bloody Rose just about Yagari pull the trigger my mother told me to be good boy, and mommy will always love you, and sorry she couldn't protect me. Then Yagari pull the trigger blood was splatter first then her body turns to dust. That was the day I cry the hardest.

My name Haruka Kuran and heading back to Beacon Hills to kill the man who killed my father and wrong my mother.

**/**

**AN: This Haruka point of view and will work on Sterek Daughter point of view later and I hope you guys like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to anyone who is read this story it really means a lot to me. Without further ado I present you Chapter Two.**

**/**

Hi my name is Laura Hale I was name after my dead aunt and I'm alpha werewolf in training. My dad name is Derek Hale Alpha of Beacon Hills, CA. I never saw my other dad or what he actually look like. I mean some of pack members tell me I have his eyes and these little splatter moles on my body are from him. We never talk about him around dinner time and we do Dad just leaves the dinner table and calling it night. When I was little I remember my dad coming into my room and crawling into my bed and hold me as he cry. My dad told wolves only have one soul mate and once they die wolves can never find another one. So one day when the pack was out on its patrol of the grounds I sneak into my dad's room looking for any photos or letters or something like that. I found one photo and it was Dad with man with same honey eye color I have. This one is only photo I ever seen my dad actually smiling. For some reason I feel this extreme warmth coming from this photo and that's when I piece together this honey eye man is my second dad. I want to cry why would Dad hide this picture was still too painful to tell his sixteen year daughter. I had find out more about my second Dad like what was name, what was he like, and what drawn my dad to him. I need know so I turn to one place I shouldn't be in the attic. The attic holds every Hale's secret so shouldn't be hard to find anything. Well I was wrong there were too many boxes and too many journals with too many dates. Though there was one journal caught my attention it was red and had the Triskelion on the cover. I open it the owner of the journal was name _Stiles Stilinski _the entries vary from day to day, but keeps mention Dad as _SourWolf _I smile at every entry, and on one page mention how Aunt Lydia caught them kissing in the woods, another mention how Stiles was excited when he found he was pregnant with Dad's baby. Then it hit me did Stiles every made it. I flip through many pages and found one entry say it was successful C-section and healthy baby girl was born. When I turn the page there was nothing. Stiles entries end it when I was born. I notice photo slip out of journal it was Stiles holding me when I was little. I heard the pack coming back I try putting everything back where it was, and wait for the pack in the living room. The first to enter was Isaac follow by Scott, Boyd, and as always Dad and Uncle Peter arguing about something. Dad was pulling his serious face and then something slips from my mouth that stops everyone in their track what I said is "_Dad, don't be SourWolf."_ I could feel the tension rising in the room I know I was in deep shit so I quickly head to my room before my dad lose control. About two hours later Dad came up to my room asking how I knew about his old nickname from Stiles and I told him the truth that I snoop in his room and the attic to find my answer. Dad just laughs that scared me because never once I heard him laugh; Dad stated I was exactly like my other dad. Dad fills in the rest holes in Dad's journal and how vampire killed Dad, but it wasn't ordinary vampires these were vampires that we know and trusted. I was filling with anger that they accuse my dad of attempted murder on young vampire. I promise Dad if I ever see vampire I'll kill in memory of other Dad.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter, and please leave review or PM me how I'm doing with story. I'll be posting another Haruka first soon so keep an eye out for it. I'll see you guys later, bye. **


End file.
